Lo que paso después
by kari kauffman
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. DH SPOILERS! GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!
1. Post Guerra

**_Post Guerra _**

No se preocupo cuando no lo vio cerca, sabía que quería estar solo, todos parecían necesitar su espacio últimamente, incluso ella; pero también sabía que no podía dejarlo por mucho tiempo o sino se dejaría comer por la culpa.

Eran semanas difíciles, muchos lo habían perdido todo; Hogwarts se había convertido en un refugió de todos los que no estaban listos para regresar al mundo. Por su parte, sus padres la esperaban al otro lado del globo, pero no podía ir por ellos, por lo menos aun no.

Llegó a la torre más alta del castillo y lo encontró sentado viendo a las estrellas, el viento soplaba fuerte y le revolvía el cabello. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, sabía que tan solo su presencia era suficiente, no era necesario decir nada; solo estaban ellos dos, los Weasley habían regresado a casa hace una semana y aunque los habían invitado, sabían que tenían heridas que debían sanar ellos solos.

Harry acomodo la cabeza en su regazo, como acto reflejo ella comenzó a pasarle los dedos entre el cabello suavemente. No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, bien pudieron ser horas o tan solo unos minutos.

-¿En verdad todo termino?- respiro profundamente.

-Así es- sintió como sus hombros se tensaban y comenzaba a llorar.

Después de casi un mes estaba dejando caer sus barreras. Lo abrazo, levantando su cuerpo para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a mecerse lentamente sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Lloraba por sus padres, por Sirius y Remus, por Teddy y Tonks, por Fred… Lloraba por los que habían muerto luchando, por los que murieron solo por estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento inexacto… Por lo que había sufrido en la vida y por la presión que ambos sabían estaba a punto de empezar. Se aferro a ella aun más.

-Jamas me iré de tu lado- le susurro en el oído y deposito un beso en su frente, las lagrimas ya empezaban a rodar también por sus mejillas.

No se levantaron hasta que el horizonte empezaba a aclarar, ambos se pusieron de pie y ella le extendió la mano, el la tomo y dejó que lo guiaran adentro, directo a la torre de Gryffindor, a los dormitorios de los chicos. Le ayudo a acostarse y ella se tumbó en la cama de a lado; tenían semanas que dormían en la misma habitación.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	2. El error de Andromeda

_**El error de Andromeda**_

Andrómeda nunca pensó en asistir al funeral de su hija, era algo incomprensible, son los hijos quienes deben enterrar a sus padres; y sin embargo ahí estaba en primera fila; estoica, tal y como su familia la había educado. El pequeño en sus brazos se movió para acomodarse y continuar su siesta. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no solo eran la dicha de tener a su nieto que peleaba con el sufrimiento de ver partir a Nymphadora; sino el querer que acabara ya la ceremonia para poderse ir de ahí y el deseo de que durara un poco más para tener que evitar el pésame que seguro mas de uno se acercarían a darle.

Por fin todo término y tal como lo había supuesto se acercaron varias personas, era de esperarse, había muerto como heroína. Estuvo estrechando manos durante largos minutos cuando vio como caminaba a ella abriéndose paso entre la multitud, parecería un niño perdido de no ser por la joven de cabello castaño que lo guiaba del brazo. Llegó frente a ella y pudo ver en sus orbes esmeraldas la pena y vergüenza de estar ahí, volteo hacia su acompañante, ella solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y se aferro un poco más a su brazo.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada- dijo agachando la mirada, la voz quebrada.

-Ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo Harry, fueron para darle a Teddy un futuro- poso una mano en su hombro y él alzo la cabeza- ¿Sabes que te nombraron su padrino?- por primera vez posó sus ojos en el bebé y su expresión se torno melancólica al notar como su cabello cambiaba constantemente de color.

-Sí, pero no se si sea conveniente…-

-No digas tontería Harry, no va a ser fácil, pero creo que podremos hacerlo- el le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa aceptando el trato.

-Iremos un rato a la casa de mi novia por si quieres venir¿sabes donde esta la Madriguera?-

-Creo que los Weasley tienen su propio dolor que apaciguar- rechazó la oferta amablemente.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Vio alejarse a los dos jóvenes directo hacia el grupo de pelirrojos, y por primera vez en todo el día se rió, cualquiera diría que la novia de Harry era la chica quien caminaba junto a él abrazada a su cintura.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	3. Cuestion de estilo

_**Cuestión de estilo**_

Habían pasado dos días del servicio de Tonks y Remus; era el día en que iría a casa de Andrómeda a conocer formalmente a Teddy, su ahijado. No podía, más bien no quería ir solo, y solo había una persona en el mundo a la que Harry le pediría que lo acompañase.

Se revolvía el cabello con una mano, señal de impaciencia, no sabía por que se tardaba tanto; dio un par de vueltas al dormitorio, parándose en el espejo para ver que estaba bien alineado. Por fin la puerta del baño se abrió dejándola salir con el cabello aun goteando levemente, parecía querer hacerlo todo a la vez, el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca, pasando un brazo por la manga de la chaqueta, con la otra mano intentaba cepillarse el cabello y aun luchaba por colocarse correctamente uno de sus zapatos. No pudo evitar reírse, ella volteó a verlo fastidiada.

-Deberías de ayudarme, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo lo mas claro que pudo con el cepillo de dientes estorbándole.

-No es mi culpa que hayas escogido justamente hoy para quedarte dormida- le respondió ayudándole con la chaqueta y quitándole lo que le estorbaba de la boca.

-Y tu no pudiste despertarme ¿cierto?- intento reprimir una sonrisa al verla luchar con su cabello- Vámonos, es imposible- bajo el cepillo derrotada mientras iba a la puerta con sus descontrolados bucles moviéndose al compas de sus acelerados pasos. Sonrió, definitivamente ese era el estilo que mejor le quedaba a Hermione Granger.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	4. Primera Visita

_**Primera visita**_

Cuando abrió la puerta esperaba verlo solo, aunque tampoco le sorprendió mucho verlo acompañado de ella, ojala esta vez la presentara formalmente; tenía la sospecha de que esta chica sería una constante en la vida de su nieto.

-Hola Andrómeda- se rasco la nuca ausentemente no estaba muy seguro de que decir después, era la viva imagen de su padre- Este… traje a alguien conmigo espero no te moleste- la joven de enmarañados bucles se planto a su lado con decisión aunque su mirada evidenciaba miedo.

-Hermione Granger- extendió su mano que temblaba ligeramente y entonces lo entendió, era a ella a quien le temía, o más bien a la persona a quien le recordaba. No cualquiera había podido engañar a Bellatrix Lestrange, y menos aun bajo tortura.

-Andrómeda Tonks, mucho gusto- estrecho su mano y ella se relajo visiblemente- Pasen por favor-

Ambos así lo hicieron y fueron al comedor, ella se excusó y subió para abajar al pequeño Teddy, lo traía en brazos pero se detuvo antes de entrar, escuchando un poco de su plática.

-Por Merlín, es tan parecida- Hermione se escuchaba un poco alterada.

-Lo se, cuando la vi por primera vez me lance contra ella- no hubo respuesta alguna- De verdad- escuchó la risa fuerte y clara.

-Quien lo diría, el _gran Harry Potter_ atacando a inocentes- dijo ya relajada.

Sabía que no era correcto oír conversaciones ajenas así que se hizo presente, los dos miraron expectantes a su nieto; ella estaba divertida, era evidente que ninguno sabía que hacer.

-El es Teddy Remus Lupin- el primero en reaccionar fue Harry, se acerco cautelosamente al niño y le acerco el meñique, su nieto lo aprisiono entre sus manitas.

-Hola Teddy, yo soy Harry, tu padrino; probablemente ahora no sepa que hacer pero ten por seguro que aprenderé a cuidarte y siempre estaré ahí para ti; te contare historias de tus padres; te enseñare a volar en escoba y te llevare a pasear en la moto de Sirius- movió la cabeza para que pudiera observar a su amiga- Ella es Hermione, vas a tardar un poco en pronunciar correctamente su nombre; cuando quieras saber algo solo pregúntaselo a ella, es la bruja mas inteligente de todos los tiempos ¿sabes?; además es la persona mas valiente que puedas llegar a conocer y…-

Harry siguió hablando, pero para Andrómeda no pasaron desapercibidas dos cosas: la admiración que él sentía por ella; y la devoción con que ella lo miraba con un ligero rubor es sus mejillas.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	5. Mudanza

_**Mudanza**_

Estaban empacando, era momento de irse; se sentía melancólico estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar que siempre había considerado su hogar. Por cuatro meses había vivido en el como estaba seguro nadie mas lo había habitado; claro que no todos podían salir libremente e ir a casa de los Weasley casi a diario; o ir a visitar a Andrómeda y a Teddy cada semana. Pero Hogwarts abriría sus puertas, otra vez, en un mes y los cuartos los necesitaban los alumnos.

No es que los hubieran corrido, de hecho Mc Gonagall les había ofrecido quedarse a cursar su último año; ambos declinaron la propuesta. El había dicho que no por que, sin importar cuanto amara el castillo, era momento de irse; también sabía que ella había dicho que no por que Hogwarts eran el y ella, eran Lavender y Parvati, Dean y Seamus, Neville y Ron, incluso Colin Creevey sacando fotos por doquier; ninguno regresaría.

Termino de meter las últimas cosas a su baúl y lo cerró, encogiéndolo para poder llevarlo fácilmente; volteo para ver a su amiga haciendo pilas de libros, eligiendo cuales llevarse, aunque sabía que terminaría llevándose todos. Ambos irían a Grimmauld, no es que ella no tuviera un lugar a donde ir, pero su casa le recordaría a sus padres, que aun estaban en Australia sin la mínima idea que tenían una hija. La única vez que le pregunto cuando iría por ellos, ella respondió ausentemente "_aun tengo pendientes que resolver",_ y entonces supo que todavía no estaba lista.

En silenció le ayudo a guardar sus libros y otros instrumentos; se encontró con un objeto pequeño envuelto en un pañuelo y lo abrió para ver de que se trataba; el pequeño reloj de arena logro sacarle una sonrisa, venía con una nota que decía "_Esto te pertenece. M. M."_. Eso solo le confirmo a Harry lo que siempre supo, la directora tenía una cierta preferencia por Hermione. Terminaron de empaquetar sus cosas y también encogieron su baúl, metieron ambos en la mochila que los había acompañado durante su ultima aventura; dieron un último vistazo a su cuarto.

-Vamos a casa- dijo ella tomandolo de la mano. Y entonces lo supo, su hogar estaba con ella.

_**Kari Kauffman **_


	6. Insomnio y Pesadillas

_**Insonmio y Pesadillas**_

No podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente estaba dando vueltas en la cama sin pensar en nada. Era la primer noche que pasaba en Grimmauld Place y sentía que algo le faltaba, quizá eran las otras cuatro camas del dormitorio de los chicos o la vista al campo de Quidditch. Se sentó en el colchón viendo alrededor, o al menos eso intento ya que la oscuridad del cuarto le hacía imposible distinguir las cosas.

Se levanto dispuesto a ir a la cocina por un poco de té, a ver si eso le ayudaba a dormir.

Camino por el pasillo pasando los cuartos de Sirius y Regulus; él y Hermione habían decidido que debían mantenerlos intactos al igual que la habitación principal. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera cuando paso por la puerta de su amiga. Tras unos segundos de indecisión giró el picaporte entrando silenciosamente.

Esta alcoba estaba más iluminada gracias a la ventana que dejaba filtrar la luz de la luna; sonrió al notar la naturaleza ordenada Hermione, apenas habían llegado esa tarde y todas sus pertenecías estaban perfectamente acomodadas como si hubieran estado ahí desde siempre. Se acerco un poco más a donde dormía y fue entonces que se pudo percatar de la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su frente, poso el dorso de su mano en ella para estar seguro que no tenía fiebre, pero el contacto la hizo estremecer. Su respiración se agito y comenzó a moverse violentamente…

-La encontramos…- murmuró suplicante una y otra vez y Harry entendió de inmediato.

Estaba soñando, mas bien teniendo una pesadilla de su encuentro con Bellatrix. Se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Tranquila Hermione, todo va estar bien- le dijo suavemente en el oído. Poco a poco se fue recostando y la envolvió en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. Hermione tardo varios minutos en hacerlo, cuando dejo de moverse giró para esconderse en el pecho de Harry y comenzó a llorar aun sin despertarse- No dejare que nada de esto vuelva a pasarte- la apretó más hacia el, dejando una mano ir arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, se preguntó cuantas noches abría pasado así, y recordó que el no era el único que había vivido de cerca una guerra; pero su promesa estaba hecha, nadie le volvería a tocar un solo cabello a Hermione Granger mientras él viviera.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	7. La Petición

_**La Petición**_

Estaba frente a la puerta de su casa equilibrando las cosas que traía en las manos para poder sacar las llaves de su bolsa y poder entrar. Ya había llamado a Harry y Hermione tres veces y ninguno de los dos había salido a ayudarla, seguramente estarían arriba tratando de dormir a Teddy.

Después de varios minutos de pelearse con su nuevo juego de té, cortesía de su hermana, la bolsa de comida china para la cena, los papeles de Gringotts y el Ministerio, logro meter el pequeño pedazo de metal en la cerradura y giro el picaporte. Estuvo a punto de caerse al pisar uno de los cochecitos de su nieto. Al parecer Harry aun no entendía que era muy pequeño para ese tipo de juguetes.

Fue a la cocina a dejar todo, y empezó a molestarse al ver todo tirado alrededor, varios refractarios fuera de su lugar, la papilla por todos lados, harina en el suelo… ¿harina?, esos dos la escucharían atentamente, estaba segura de haber dejado a dos adultos responsables con un bebé de ocho meses, y no a tres niños pequeños. Aunque debía de admitir que siempre se divertía de ver a la perfecta Hermione Granger con las complicaciones que acarreaba cuidar a un infante de esa edad. Y es que mientras que a Harry se le daba naturalmente la forma de cargarlo y alimentarlo, la chica siempre se tardaba un poco en entrar en confianza y hacer las cosas sin temor a lastimarlo.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y continuo revisando la casa, la sala estaba hecha absolutamente un desastre, se preguntó como alguien que apenas empezaba a caminar podría lograr eso y no pudo evitar recordar que cuando su Nymphadora gateaba era como si un huracán hubiese pasado por donde ella pasaba; aun así, eso no salvaría al joven padrino y su acompañante de unas cuantas palabras.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo al cuarto de Teddy y no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa ante la imagen. Había talco y unos cuantos charcos de agua en el suelo, varios animales de peluche fuera de su lugar. Cerca de la ventana en el sillón del cuarto estaban los tres, profundamente dormidos. Harry estaba pegado al respaldo, uno de sus brazos descansaba en el antebrazo del sofá, su mano agarraba firmemente un libro de cuentos, y el otro enmarcaba los hombros de Hermione; ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry, su cabello mas descontrolado de lo normal, su ropa algo húmeda, pero respiraba tranquilamente; acurrucado en sus brazos estaba Teddy, su cabello cambiando continuamente de color.

Quiso dejarlos así, pero Hermione podría coger un resfriado y Harry seguramente acabaría con tortícolis. Se acerco a ella y dijo su nombre suavemente. La castaña se despertó casi de inmediato asegurando mas hacia ella el pequeño bulto en sus manos y luego la observo y se percato donde estaba. Con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo, se desenvolvió del niño que venció, como ahora lo llamaba la prensa, y depositó a bebé delicadamente en la cuna, le acaricio su cambiante cabellera y lo arropo.

-Hola Andrómeda- saludo aun soñolienta.

Vio como tomaba su varita y después de un par de hechizos no verbales todo estaba en su lugar y su ropa se encontraba seca, tomo un manta y se la puso a su amigo y ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto.

-Siento mucho todo el desorden, pero es que Teddy cuando quiere puede ser incontrolable- dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, créeme que lo se, además si fuera de otra forma no sería hijo de Nymphadora y Remus, ¿Té?- la vio asentir y mirar curiosa su nueva adquisición- Regalo de mi hermana, quiere que volvamos a empezar, un pequeño obsequio para romper el hielo; me va a costar mucho trabajo, y hay cosas que jamás podre olvidar, pero es lo único que me queda de mi familia, quiero decir del lado de los Black y quiero que Teddy conozca esa parte de su vida que siempre estuvo negada a Dora-

-¿Piensas llevarlo con los Malfoy?- preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-No por el momento, y no con los Malfoy, solo con Narcissa, y si su hijo lo desea no veo por que estará mal. Lucius jamás fue de mi agrado-

-Ya somos dos entonces- le dio un sorbo a la taza que acababa de poner frente a ella- Y Narcisa no puede ser tan mala…- la invite con la mirada para que prosiguiera, era interesante saber como había sacado esa conclusión- Fue la única que le dijo a Bellatrix que se detuviera cuando… bueno…- inconscientemente se llevo una mano al cuello cerca de una cicatriz- Además no delato a Harry cuando Voldemort preguntó si estaba muerto, y eso será algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecida… Pero aun así no estoy segura si me gustaría que Teddy este cerca de ella… Lo siento, se que no estoy en posición de decir eso- agrego avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que alguien a parte de mi se preocupa por él- aseguré con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, estamos Harry y yo, además es difícil no quererlo cuando es tan adorable… Hoy empezó a balbucear, Harry estaba seguro que había dicho algo, pero ya le dije que los niños empiezan a hablar, bueno a decir palabras, hasta los doce meses; lo que sí es que va a poder caminar bien dentro de poco, ya no se cae tanto; y es bastante inteligente, le traje un juego muggle donde debe de colocar las piezas en donde corresponda según su forma y lo hizo muy bien- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo y pude ver que realmente amaba y a mi nieto, y se que él también a ella bastaba con que escuchara su nombre para que su cabello cambiara a colores llamativos, y fue entonces que lo decidí.

-Hermione te quiero pedir algo-

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea-

-Quiero que seas la madrina de Teddy- por primera vez en la noche se quedo sin palabras

-Pero Harry… Tonks y Remus lo escogieron… y…-

-Hermione, no quiero que Harry deje de ser su padrino, solo quiero que tú seas su madrina, no es algo muy común en el mundo mágico, pero yo quiero hacerlo; entonces que me dices- se volvió a quedar en silencio por unos segundos.

-Claro Andrómeda, será un honor ser la madrina de Teddy- respondió finalmente con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien entonces hay que preparar la ceremonia y el pequeño ritual que seguramente ya habrás leído que se hace- sonrió un poco apenada y supe que estaba en lo cierto.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	8. Los fantasmas de Hermione

_**Los Fantasmas de Hermione**_

La luz sol le lastimaba los ojos, a pesar de que los tenía cerrados, intento moverse pero el brazo que estaba en su cintura se lo imposibilito.

-Harry, muévete- dijo en un susurro tratando de mover el cuerpo de su amigo.

Él comenzó a murmurar cosas incoherentes mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sin quitar el brazo que la aprisionaba, pero dándole el suficiente espacio para moverse y poder voltearse dándole la espalda a la ventana. Con esta nueva posición quedaban frente a frente. Acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, escuchando el latir de su corazón y su profunda respiración. Cerró los ojos aunque sabía que no iba a poder dormirse nuevamente.

Ese extraño hábito de dormir juntos había empezado hace casi un mes atrás. Primero había sido ella, el recuerdo su estancia en la mansión Malfoy había echo que Harry la abrazara tratando de tranquilizarla, el se quedo dormido y así fue como despertaron uno junto al otro. La siguiente noche fue Harry, los fantasmas de Remus y Tonks persiguiéndolo, ella utilizo la misma técnica que el había usado una noche antes y el resultado fue el mismo. A la hora de dormir del día siguiente ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry sin pronunciar palabra; ahora solo cambiaba la habitación, normalmente se quedaban en la de ella, por la ventana.

Esta noche había sido ella la de las pesadillas, lo sabía por que lo recordaba, por el brazo de él en su cintura que la enmarcaba protectoramente y por la paz en su rostro.

Hasta ahora no habían hablado de nada, ambos tenían sus heridas y sus recuerdos, el uno al otro para rescatarlos en la noche; pero aun no estaban listos para hablar. Sabía que la lucha había sido muy difícil, para él, el perder todo el vínculo con sus padres, el ver a todos luchar mientras fingía su muerte, la búsqueda de los Horcrux, y la constante presencia de Voldemort en su mente. Para ella, renunciar a su familia al mandarlos a Australia, la perversidad de Umbridge y sus actos en el Ministerio, las escenas del maldito medallón de Slytherin, Bellatrix Lestrange, la muerte de Fred, la batalla de Hogwarts, ver el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, el matar a dos mortífagos…

Asesinar a dos personas, no importaba si eran seguidores de Ryddle, ella había apuntado su varita y pronunciado el Avada Kebadra sin remordimiento alguno, la única persona que lo sabía, había sufrido el mismo destino. Lo había hecho en el momento de conmoción cuando todos se preocupaban por ellos mismos…

Cuando creyó que Harry estaba muerto, simplemente se volvió loca, estaba tan enojada que deseaba con todos su ser terminar con todos los involucrados en su muerte; jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien, así que cuando dos enmascarados se acercaron para luchar no dudo en ningún momento en utilizar la maldición de la muerte… Luego apareció Bellatrix quien se había dado cuenta de todo.

_-Vaya quien diría que la sangre sucia tenía lo suficiente para ser una asesina-_

Lucho con ella descargando todo, utilizo hechizos de los que solo había leído pero que eran tan oscuros como la magia de los mortífagos y de repente Harry se levanto… La envolvió un sentimiento de alivio tal que la mareo dejándola en el suelo, algo que aprovecho Lestrange intentado torturarla nuevamente, pero esta ocasión logro esquivarla; después llegaron Luna y Ginny; y el final todos lo sabían la mortífago mas fiel de Voldemort había perecido a manos de Molly Weasley.

Sus encuentros con Bellatrix Lestrange la habían dejado marcada; podía jurar que aun sentía el Cruciatos recorrer su cuerpo; tenía una cicatriz en el cuello producto de su daga plateada, otra en el abdomen gracias a un hechizo; pero lo que realmente la perseguía era su voz, tan profunda y siniestra diciéndole asesina… La había marcado como su igual y ambas lo sabían.

Se abrazo mas a Harry, escondiéndose en su pecho, jamás se perdonaría lo que hizo, aunque fueran mortífagos, aunque ellos mismos hubieran acabado con centenares de vidas, ella no era nadie para decidir si merecían vivir o no; sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que no era la solución, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría. Haría lo que fuera por la persona en sus brazos.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	9. Gringotts

**_Gringotts_**

Apresuró su paso, lo agarro de la mano para que no se separara de ella entre la multitud, pero es que no podían si quiera pisar el callejón Diagon sin causar ese tipo de efecto.

Habían llegado bien, de incognitos, a Sortilegios Weasley donde habían podido mantener una charla tranquila con Ron y George, incluso habían quedado para comer después de que ellos dos terminaran con sus pendientes. Pero antes de salir de la tienda fue el pequeño desliz de su novio lo que hizo que una multitud los rodeara. Y es que se había despedido de ellos diciendo su nombre en alto.

Para nadie era un secreto que los únicos amigos que Ron Weasley tenía con los nombres de Harry y Hermione eran _los Harry y Hermione_. No era que el menor de los varones Weasley no gozara con el reconocimiento público, pero al estar viviendo ahí, arriba de la tienda, toda la concurrencia ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Aunque no por eso dejaban de asistir al rentable negocio solo por ver de cerca al héroe de guerra; además los tres, cuatro si incluían a George, sabían que Ron amaba la atención que le bridaban.

Caso contrario el de ella y Harry, desde el final de los servicios funerarios, habían aparecido pocas veces en lugares muy transitados. Ya conocían el efecto, bastaba con que alguien los identificara para que pronto estuvieran rodeados de personas pidiendo autógrafos o dándoles regalos. Habían tenido que mandar a poner una serie de protecciones y hechizos, como los que usaban alrededor del estadio de los mundiales de Quidditch, en las cercanías de La Madriguera y la casa de Andrómeda, donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. De ahí en fuera preferían salir al mundo muggle donde solo eran dos personas más. Además tenían suficiente con los rumores del Profeta, iniciados por una inescrupulosa Skeeter, de una pasional relación a espaldas de sus respectivas parejas con fotos de ellos entrando y saliendo juntos de Grimmauld.

Como pudieron llegaron a Gringotts, donde todos aquellos que los perseguían no pudieron entrar.

-Voy a matar a Ron- él no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia uno de los mostradores.

Habló con uno de los duendes y minutos mas tarde eran conducidos hacia un conjunto de oficinas que nunca habían pisado; los hicieron pasar y les ofrecieron algo de beber, ninguno de los dos pidió nada. Esperaron hasta que por fin un duende de longeva apariencia hizo su aparición trayendo consigo varias carpetas y unos cuantos rollos más de pergamino. Se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y después de tomar un poco de agua comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días Señor Potter- saludo educadamente viendo a Harry y luego giró su cabeza- Señora Potter-

-Granger, Hermione Granger, y es señorita- corrigió ella rápidamente.

-Lo siento, mi equivocación- abrió las carpetas, saco el tintero, las plumas y un artefacto muy parecido a una calculadora- Ya están todos los cambios que me pidió Señor Potter, a su nombre quedaron las cámaras 687 y 720, con un total de 3,330, galeones, 2,145,878 sickles y 2,743,850 knuts; y entre sus propiedades quedaron Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, la casa de campo en Cambridge y el departamento Manchester. A nombre de Andromeda Black quedó la cámara 1342; a nombre de las Señoras Andromeda Tonks y Narcissa Malfoy quedaron las siete propiedades de los Black con la clausula que solo pueden disponer de ellas estando de acuerdo ambas en su uso y repartición. Por último el departamento de Soho queda a nombre de Hermione Jane Granger. Si me permiten sus firmas por favor- puso un juego de documentos en frente de cada uno.

-Harry no puedo aceptarlo- sin siquiera revisar los papeles-

-No me importa, quiero que tu lo tengas, yo no quiero ni necesito tanto- la miró a los ojos y puso una mano en sus hombros- Ese piso pertenecía a Sirius, y estoy seguro de que le habría encantado que tu te lo tuvieras, el te quería mucho y siempre estuvo agradecido por esa noche en el castillo- ella sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo.

-Y si fuera necesario, lo volvería a hacer, pero en verdad Harry no puedo aceptarlo- dio un chequeo rápido a la carpeta- No Harry, simplemente no puedo ¿Sabes que esta valuado en 300,000 galeones?- él suspiro cansado, sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ponerse su amiga.

-Hagamos un trato, te lo vendo y ya se que si te lo trato de vender a cinco sickles me dirás que no, así es que dame la mitad, no te preocupes por el tiempo, págamelo en veinte años si quieres- Hermione trato de resistirse, pero ambos sabían que cada que el ponía esa sonrisa, ella no podía negarle nada

-Realmente no me vas a dejar decir que no ¿cierto?- dijo al fin derrotada.

-Puedo ser obstinado cuando quiero- contesto el en falsa modestia.

-¿Solo cuando quieres?- preguntó irónica y el ensancho mas el gesto de sus labios viendo como ella plasmaba su firma.

-Sabía que eras una chica inteligente Hermione- ella solo empezó a murmurar de inconformidad.

-¿Eso sería todo Señor Potter?-

-Solo quiero un cambio mas, la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, aquí presente, tendrá libre acceso a todas mis cuentas y propiedades - tanto el duende como su amiga voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-Señor Potter, en cuanto a lo del libre acceso a sus cuentas…-

-¿Qué no se puede?-

-Es tradicional en la comunidad mágica que solo la familia pueda ingresar y cambiar abiertamente las cuentas, y con familia me refiero a esposa e hijos- explico el ejecutivo del banco

-¿Pero no hay ninguna regla al respecto?-

-No, pero…- antes de que pudiera seguir, él lo corto

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema, no hay persona que confíe en el mundo más que en Hermione- volteó a verla y ella estaba sonrojada y al parecer estaba muy interesada en el perchero del despacho.

-De acuerdo, será como usted diga- así el duende comenzó a escribir.

-Y confío en que la confidencialidad de este acto se mantenga, no quiero ni una palabra de esto a nadie-

-Me insulta al pensar lo contrario- contestó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, después de varios minutos posó dos pergaminos iguales enfrente de ellos- Sí me hacen favor de firmar- él lo hizo sin ver siquiera, sin embargo ella leyó hoja tras hoja, y después de minutos firmo donde le habían indicado- Bien, mañana a primera hora se mandaran las notificaciones a las Señoras Malfoy y Tonks- coloco tres llaves en el escritorio, dos doradas con una esmeralda en el centro y la otra platina con varias gemas preciosas; sacó una pequeña placa de oro y puso las primeras llaves sobre esta, con una uña marco su contorno y al instante aparecieron las replicas exactas, la única diferencia era el rubí en el centro- Bien estas son las llaves a sus cámaras- les entrego un juego a cada uno, la de la gema verde a Harry y la de la piedra roja a Hermione- Y esta es la de la Señora Tonks- dijo guardando la restante en un sobre- Eso sería todo, si quieren pasar a ver el contenido ahora de sus bóvedas ahora o pueden venir cualquier día-

-Creo que será en otra ocasión, ahora nos esperan para comer- contesto el satisfecho.

-De acuerdo, con permiso Señor Potter, Señora Po… Señorita Granger- se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina. Posó una mano sobre la de él y el volteó para sostenerle la mirada.

-Gracias Harry-

-¿Por qué? Por confiarte mi vida, vamos no es como si fueras a dejarme sin nada en el momento en que te de la espalda- ella sonrió traviesamente y coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

-No se, si pude engatusar al famoso buscador Viktor Krum, enamorar perdidamente al héroe de guerra Ron Weasley, atrapar en mis redes al noble Neville Longbottom, seguramente robar un par de galeones será pan comido- el se rió fuertemente, todo eso ya había salido en el periódico.

-Deberías de dejar de leer a Skeeter- sugirió sin poder dejar de reírse.

-Y perderme lo último que hecho, para nada, quien sabe quizá la próxima semana trate de conquistar al mundo- ambos se vieron fijamente antes de romper nuevamente en risas, aunque él creía firmemente que si ella se lo propusiera, realmente podría lograrlo.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	10. La Decision

_**La Decisión**_

Estaba frente a la estufa ocupándose de los sartenes, ambos sabían que definitivamente la cocina era algo que no se le daba a Hermione, por lo que él era el que se encargaba de la preparación de los alimentos. Ella por su parte estaba sentada a la mesa con una taza de café, leyendo el periódico, o por lo menos eso pretendía hacerle creer, por que llevaba mas de cinco minutos viendo la misma pagina.

Estaba preocupado, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con hechiceros malignos, objetos malditos o profecías incumplidas; y sin embargo estaba más angustiado que en todos esos siete años de guerra… La estaba perdiendo.

Sabía que ambos tenían muchas cicatrices, no solo físicas, pero ninguno hablaba de ellas. Al principio, cuando aun vivían en Hogwarts, se dedicaban completamente a la reconstrucción del castillo; cuando el trabajo terminaba iban al Gran Comedor, cenaban y platicaban de cualquier cosa con los que se encontraban ahí; después se dedicaban a recorrer cada pasillo y cuarto señalado en el mapa del merodeador, suponía que eran las únicas personas que realmente conocían la escuela de pies a cabeza; cuando terminaban su expedición subían al cuarto de los chicos, donde solo dormían ellos dos, y cada quien se acostaba en su cama; se quedaban en silencio escuchando la respiración del otro y, cuando llovía, la gotas de agua repicando en las ventanas. Estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y cuando no, el mapa les indicaba su ubicación en caso de que alguno se tardara más de las dos horas que acostumbraban a desaparecer.

Los fines de semana iban a la Madriguera, donde cada quien manejaba el dolor según su personalidad; Molly siempre se mantenía ocupada; Charlie y Arthur eran los encargados de mantener a Percy y George distraídos en algo, a ellos dos les había afectado mas la muerte de Fred; Bill y Fleur hacían su visita semanal ayudando en lo que fuera necesario; y Ginny y Ron los tenían a él y a Hermione, bastaban con que los escucharan llegar para que fueran corriendo a la sala, en el momento que ponían un pie fuera de la chimenea se encontraban abrazados de sus respectivas parejas y ahí comenzaba la normalidad. Todos hablaban de cualquier tontería, Molly se encargaba de alimentarlos bien a todos y George lanzaba unos cuantos chistes. La casa se inundaba nuevamente del barullo acostumbrado: el ruido de los platos, cubiertos y sillas, de las ocasionales risas y las pláticas de Quidditch; muchas veces extrañaba el silencio de Hogwarts.

Poco después a esa rutina se le incluyo la visita a Teddy, y ahí era donde verdaderamente recuperaba su ánimo. Las primeras veces fueron difíciles, al ver a su ahijado veía a Tonks y Remus, sus cuerpos inertes y las estelas de mármol con sus nombres grabados. Pero también estaba Andromeda, ejemplo de fortaleza, la mujer había perdido a su familia; primero a los Black, luego a Ted y por último a su hija, y aun así tenía la capacidad de ver por su nieto que era una replica exacta de Nymphadora. Pero el pequeño Teddy era un soplo de vida, con su cabello multicolor, sus grandes ojos grises que miraban su alrededor y su risa alegre y sin preocupaciones. Realmente amaba la visita a casa de Andromeda, a el le hacían bastante bien, pero en Hermione lograba maravillas. La veía reír, reír de verdad, no esa extraña risa de casa de los Weasley o de Hogwarts; recuperaba esa chispa de cuando aprendía algo nuevo; volvía a su carácter natural, esa pequeña come libros con una enorme curiosidad y sed de conocimiento dispuesta a dar todo por sus seres queridos que conoció en el tren. Con Teddy era Hermione, no la sombra de ella.

No lo notó cuando recién se mudaron a Grimmauld, había muchas cosas que hacer, cuartos por limpiar, puertas que arreglar, cosas que ordenar… Pero hace dos semanas habían terminado con todo. Las habitaciones de Regulus, Sirius y el cuarto principal parecían museos, todo se veía como en las fotos que habían encontrado en el ático, como si aun alguien viviera en ellas. Habían pintado y decorado sus alcobas, conociendo un poco mas de los gustos del otro; ahora sabía que su color favorito era el verde, que a pesar de no ser una aficionada al Quidditch lo era al soccer, que amaba el cine francés y que su materia favorita era historia. También habían acondicionado una pieza para Teddy, aunque aun no la había estrenado, otra para Andromeda, una mas para Ron, la especial para visitas e incluso una para Kreacher. Habían remodelado la cocina y el comedor; volvieron a poner en funcionamiento el viejo estudio y la sala de dibujo; y ella personalmente se encargo de la biblioteca. Ahora Grimmauld Place se encontraba viva, un irónico contraste con las personas que vivían en ella.

Tenía dos semanas de vivir con una Hermione completamente distinta, siempre estaba en su mundo, ya no reía, su mirada se había apagado y realmente parecería muerta de no ser por Teddy. Cuando se cambiaron a Londres, salían frecuentemente, a la parte muggle, no iban a ningún lugar en especial, simplemente a hacer las cosas cotidianas, las compras al supermercado, a la tienda de pintura, a la ferretería, mueblería, al pequeño café frente a un gran parque. Ahora ella ya no salía, se pasaba todo el día en la casa, en su cuarto o en la biblioteca, la mirada perdida en la ventana, o en algún libro del cual no pasaba de la misma página. Ya no dormía. En las noches, solo se acostaba junto a él, le pasaba las manos por la cintura y acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho, pero el sabía que no dormía, si acaso un par de horas pero nada mas. Lucia cansada, tenía ojeras, y estaba perdiendo peso; ya casi no comía, ya no hablaba. Estaba acostumbrado a su simple compañía, sin palabras de por medio, pero nunca el silencio se había sentido así, tan pesado; como si estuviera poniendo una barrera entre ellos dos. Era un hoyo negro que la estaba absorbiendo lentamente, y el no sabía que hacer para rescatarla. Estaba desesperado.

No sabía que hacer para traerla de vuelta, extrañaba a su amiga, a la que le decía como hacer las cosas y lo regañaba por su desorden. Ya ni siquiera peleaba con Ron, el iba todas las noches a Grimmauld cenaba con ellos y luego regresaba al apartamento que compartía con George, evidentemente no sabía que dormían juntos o el ya hubiera visitado San Mungo, y con Ginny en Hogwarts, solo tenían que mantener la discreción con el menor de los varones Weasley. Pero Hermione ya no parecía molestarse con la falta de modales de su novio a la mesa, o simplemente no lo notaba, cuando la besaba ella no respondía; y después de una platica acompañada de unos cuantos tragos de whiskey sabía que cuando ellos dos _estaban _juntos, ella solo esperaba a que el_terminara _para luego dirigirse al baño, darse una ducha, vestirse nuevamente y salir de ahí.

Coloco los platos en la mesa, salchichas fritas, tocino, huevo, pan tostado, jugo y relleno su taza de café. Ella mecánicamente bajo el periódico, y endulzo su bebida, alzo la taza a la altura de sus labios y se espero un poco. Mientras él se servía noto el casi imperceptible temblor de su mano, resultado de la tortura a la que fue sometida.

-Hermione- la llamó al ver que se había quedado perdida nuevamente. Ella pareció salir del trance y bajo la taza sin siquiera darle un sorbo, iba a alzar nuevamente _"El Profeta"_ pero él la detuvo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó preocupado viéndola a los ojos, asustándose al ver la ausencia de vida en ellos- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada Harry- respondió ella en lo que pareció una eternidad; al principio creyó haberlo imaginado, tenía días de no escuchar su voz y esta no concordaba en nada con su imagen; era firme y segura.

-¿Nada?-

-Nada, en serio, todo está bien- se iba a levantar pero la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Todo bien?... ¡Todo bien!- respondió un poco exasperado sin soltarla- Ambos sabemos que NADA esta bien- ella seguía inexpresiva, su mirada se había vuelto a perder en la azucarera en la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?, siempre me has dicho todo, ¿Por que ahora no?-

-Por que no tengo nada- dijo ella apenas audible.

-Nada… ¡NADA!- la soltó y se levanto de su silla- ¡Las personas no dejan de comer por nada, no dejan de dormir por nada, no dejan de hablar por nada!- respiro profundamente- No dejan de vivir por nada- ella no respondió- Yo también estuve ahí, también vi la muerte de cerca, también el medallón me enseño cosas por las que siempre temí, yo también sé…- no pudo terminar, Hermione azoto sus manos en la mesa tan fuerte que el vaso de jugo se cayó.

-¡Ni siquiera pretendas decir que lo sabes, tú no sabes nada! ¿Sabes lo que es abandonar a tus padres? ¿Borrarles de la mente que tuvieron una hija y saber que si mueres nunca te recordaran?, ¿Lo sabes?- ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder- ¡Claro que no!, ¡y nunca lo entenderías así como yo nunca voy a entender lo que es crecer sin mis padres!…- ella igual se paró- ¿Sabes lo que es dormir con la preocupación de que la persona por la que cambiaste a tus padres se vaya en medio de la noche, por que a pesar de todo, después de tantos años no entendía que yo nunca lo iba a dejar, que estaba a su lado contra todo y contra todos?- empezó a avanzar hacia él- ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que sentía cada vez que tu voz me decía una y otra vez que no me necesitabas, que solo me querías a tu lado por que era buena resolviendo problemas, pero que cuando terminara la guerra ni siquiera me agradecerías y te irías con Ginny y los Weasley, y que si me moría en el proceso no te iba a importar por que solo era una herramienta mas y las herramientas son reemplazables?, ¿Qué todos esos años de amistad no significaban nada para ti, mas que ensayos bien hechos, pociones perfectas y notas altas?- ya estaban frente a frente- ¿El tratar de inventar algo rápido para que Bellatrix no te hiciera algo, no importa si me moría intentándolo?, ¿El preocuparme mas acerca de quien te iba a proteger si yo me muriera aun cuando el dolor era incontenible?- lo miró desafiante- ¿El ver a tu mejor amigo, a la persona que mas quieres y que mas te importa en todo el mundo, por la que dejaste todo, sin vida?- y de un momento a otro así como había llegado ese enojo se había ido, y en su lugar lo reemplazo el miedo en su mirada- ¿El escuchar la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange diciéndote asesino una y otra vez en tu cabeza después de que te vio usar el Avada Kedabra en dos de sus mortífagos?, ¿Cerrar los ojos y verte apuntando a su pecho sin remordimiento alguno para después pronunciar la maldición?, ¿Y que aun hoy sabiendo que nunca te vas a perdonar por lo que hiciste, tienes la seguridad de que lo volverías hacer si se presentara otra vez la situación?- entonces entendió el por que del miedo, le asustaba su reacción, le temía a él- Dime… ¿Lo sabes Harry?- se quedaron viendo por minutos y entonces el hizo lo que debía hacer, acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella empezó a llorar aferrándose a él tan fuerte que los dejo de rodillas en el suelo. Ella sollozaba incontenible en su cuello y el le acariciaba el cabello.

-Escúchame bien Hermione, nunca, sin importar lo que hagas, te voy a dar la espalda… Eres mi mejor amiga, la única que ha estado a mi lado en todo momento, la primer persona que me dio un beso y me enseño lo que era el cariño… Eres la persona más importante en mi vida… No soportaría perderte- le levanto la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se quedaron arrodillados, Harry la dejó llorar hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas; la comida ya estaba fría pero no importaba.

-Me voy a ir- dijo ella de la nada, su cabeza acomodada en su hombro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él alarmado separándose de ella.

-Necesito tiempo… no es algo que acabo de decidir, ya tengo días planeándolo-

-Pero…-

-No hay nada que puedas decir para convencerme, tengo que poner mis ideas en orden, saber que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida… Además no te preocupes, te mantendré informado, te enviare cartas y cuando menos te lo imagines ya estaré aquí nuevamente cocinado el desayuno- él analizo todo lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Segura que esto no es un plan para matarme? Mira que cocinar…- dijo con una sonrisa que ella imitó y luego volvió a abrazarlo.

-Como quieras, tú te perderás de mis habilidades culinarias-

-Creo que el problema es que tú las perdiste- por primera vez en semanas la escucho reír- ¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana en la mañana- eso dio por terminada la plática, la apego mas a él descansando su cabeza en la de ella. Estaba sorprendido, no era que no supiera que había personas que lo amaban, sus padres habían sido muestra de ellos; pero la mujer en sus brazos había sido capaz de dejarlo todo por él, ahora sabía que mataría por él y que si era necesario moriría por él. Aunque era recíproco, el haría lo mismo por ella.

_**Kari Kauffman**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que a tenido esta colección de viñetas, y es que 19 años es mucho, lamentablemente para muchos esta serie de relatos calzara a la perfección con el epilogo, aunque no terminaran con este, todavia habra mas adelante... Por sí no quedo claro la voz de Harry que escuchaba Hermione era lo que ella oía cuando usaba el medallon de Slytherin

Este es sin duda la escena mas intensa hasta ahora, espero que haya quedado bien.

Un especial agradecimiento a Jane Black, que fue la primer seguidora oficial, jajajaja y ojala siga así. Gracias a todos los que se han animado a dejar un comentario o simplemente seguir leyendo.

Ahora un poco de numeralia

Llevamos 10 Capítulos

7688 palabras, sin contar títulos ni pies de páginas

33 reviews

y 4205 hits!!

PD. Para todos aquellos seguidores de A Black Mystery, no se preocupen aun sigue activo, y esta proximo el siguiente cap. para los que no saben lo que es, dense una vuelta por el fic jajajaja, arriba la autopublicidad!


	11. Las Cartas

_**Las Cartas**_

_**05 de Septiembre, 1998**_

¡_Hola Harry!_

_Como lo prometí, esta es la primera carta, tiene dos días que salí de Grimmauld, así que espero y no hayas puesto ya a un equipo de Aurores a buscarme, honestamente._

_Al final decidí empezar en Alemania, después de todo ya he ido muchas veces a Francia, desde que era una niña. Estoy en Hannover, aunque evidentemente iré a Berlín, muero por ver el muro e ir al Festival Internacional de Literatura. ¡Puedes creer mi suerte! Apenas llegó y me entero que los mejores autores estarán en la capital._

_Nos vemos pronto. Saludos a Teddy y Andromeda. Y no se te olvide alimentar a Crookshanks._

_Hermione_

_P.D. No le digas a nadie donde estoy, gracias._

* * *

**_14 de Septiembre, 1998_**

_Hallo Harry_

_Alemania fue genial. El festival fue maravilloso, conseguí tantos libros, y tuve la oportunidad de entrar a grupos de discusión; por supuesto que compre algunos para ti, Teddy, Andromeda y Neville. Jamas me había dado tanto gusto ser bruja, sino no se como cargaría todo. Además de que puedo aparecerme en cualquier punto del país en solo segundos, aunque tienes que sacar un permiso especial para hacerlo, lo cual ya hice, no voy a estar rompiendo las leyes internacionales._

_Que puedo decirte, la comida es muy rica, aunque muchos embutidos para mi gusto, aunque la cerveza si es algo que disfrute, me imagino tu cara de sorpresa, pero sí, realmente es muy rica._

_También ya estuve en Dinamarca, un país muy limpio, todos andan en bicicleta; fue muy divertido, no me subía a una desde que entre a Hogwarts. De ahí en fuera me la pase de museo en museo y una visita al barrio hippie hizo que me animara a ir a Holanda._

_Es completamente otro mundo, bueno, en realidad es solo Ámsterdam; debo admitir que probé unos de sus famosos brownies, y como experiencia estuvo bien, aunque no entiendo por que muchos se vuelven adictos. Por error caía en la zona roja, jamás en mi vida había estado tan apenada. Pero solo así descubrí que no es una ciudad para mi, fuera de Ámsterdam es como cualquier país, aunque eso sí en comida es _

_mucho mejor que Alemania. Solo estuve tres días antes de ir a Bélgica, donde por fin fui al teatro. Un clásico de Shakespeare, __Sueños de una Noche de Verano._

_Pronto te enviare otra carta, ahora me dirijo a España para ver un partido de soccer._

_Saludos y Besos._

_Hermione._

_P.D. No se te olvide llevar a Teddy al doctor, su cita es el dieciséis. Los dulces no son para ti, son para Kreacher._

* * *

**_20 de Septiembre, 1998_**

_Olé Matador_

_¡Harry no tenías que haberte molestado!, pero realmente ame tu regalo, mi mochila era buena, pero esta es simplemente genial, además tiene mis iníciales grabadas._

_España es muy interesante, el flamenco, los toros, la arquitectura, la comida (llevó las recetas a casa, para que tu o Andromeda las hagan, ni siquiera voy a pretender que podre hacerlo). El partido estuvo genial, una lastima que perdió el Madrid, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida._

_Los extraño tanto, como están todos, espero que bien, gracias por las fotos de Teddy._

_Seguimos en contacto._

_Saludos desde Ibiza_

_Hermione._

* * *

**_20 de Octubre, 1998_**

_Lo siento tanto. Todo ha sido muy rápido, no me había podido sentar a escribir. Fue un mes con bastante movimiento. Estuve en Portugal, Marruecos, Suiza e Italia. Ahora estoy en Austria. Cada país me ha dejado algo, aunque no tanto como las personas que he conocido. Un portugués judío que estuvo en los campos de concentración, se me olvidaba que los no magos también pueden ser crueles y perversos. Una marroquí que cumplió ciento veinte años, tiene veinte hijos y más de cincuenta nietos, recuerda cada uno de sus nombres y gustos, ha visto más amaneceres y atardeceres que nadie y aun pretende vivir para ver más. Un suizo que esta tan absorbido en su trabajo (es banquero) que no tiene tiempo para su esposa e hijo. Y un italiano que me ha hecho replantearme todo acerca de las relaciones amorosas, se llama Filipo, también es hechicero, tiene treinta años y ha vivido solo desde los quince. Nos conocimos en un pequeño club nocturno… Ahora esta viajando conmigo, no se trata de nada serio, por lo menos no hasta ahora._

_Como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, que vieras lo que he visto, el sol ponerse en los Alpes suizos, el color naranja que inunda las calles de Marruecos al amanecer. Las estrellas brillantes en el cielo portugués y como Italia siempre parece ser verde._

_Te prometo que un día vendré contigo y Teddy._

_Te extraño, un beso y un abrazo._

_Con amor._

_Hermione._

* * *

**_10 de Noviembre, 1998._**

_No creas que se me ha olvidado escribir, créeme que estas presente en mi mente cada día que pasa._

_Estuve en Grecia, y ya lo decidí, será el primer lugar que visitemos. Lo vas a amar, todos son muy amables y amigables, todos te tratan como si fueras parte de su familia, es como una versión aumentada de los Weasley._

_Después estuve en Polonia, en Auschwitz, ir a ese lugar solo me trajo malos recuerdos, imaginándome cuantos mortífagos no mataron a personas solo por ser muggles o descendientes de estos. Que suerte tuve._

_Ahora estoy en Noruega, si tu creías que Hogwarts era frío no tienes una idea, tengo tres sudaderas y un abrigo y aun así estoy temblando. La siguiente semana iremos a Noruega y la que sigue a Suecia. Pensé en ir a Bulgaria, pero no creo que ir con Viktor sea una buena idea._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_Con amor._

_Hermione._

* * *

**_16 de Diciembre, 1998._**

_Me equivoque, enmarca eso, yo Hermione Jane Granger me equivoque. Noruega no es el país más frió, ni lo es Suecia o Finlandia. Es Rusia, aquí si se siente el verdadero invierno, ahora entiendo por que todos los que han tratado de conquistar el mundo paran cuando llegan a Rusia. Para darte una idea, hice un hechizo calentador (y tu sabes que mis hechizos son los mejores) y aun así tengo frío._

_Termine con Filipo, en Finlandia. Sorprendentemente lo tome mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente no era nada serio, pero aprendí muchas cosas de él, creo que ya estoy lista para poder llevar una relación seria con Ron, solo espero que él lo este también._

_Y te voy a decir algo que te va a dar gusto (eso espero), estoy lista para volver, he visto mucho, he escuchado tantas cosas, comido y bebido nuevos y exóticos sabores; pero nada como Inglaterra. Nada como su clima lluvioso y el ruido de Londres, nada como mi cuarto en Grimmauld y tus desayunos, como la sonrisa de Teddy y el té de Andromeda._

_Rusia es mi última parada. Así que en cuanto menos los esperes me tendrás en el estudio platicando de viva voz mi travesía._

_Nos vemos en unos cuantos días._

_Hermione_

_**Kari Kauffman  
**_


	12. Una noche de diciembre

_**Una noche de diciembre**_

Dio una vuelta en la cama, y escucho más fuerte el llanto de Teddy. Se levanto y se sentó en la orilla del colchón buscando sus pantuflas. Se puso la bata y tanteo con la mano en la cómoda buscando sus lentes, en el proceso tiro las cartas de Hermione. Se agacho para recogerlas, el sonido del cuarto contiguo aumento, su ahijado debía tener frio, hambre o necesitar un cambio, o tal vez los tres.

Era la primera vez que Teddy se quedaba, Andromeda le había pedido el favor por que había sacado las cosas del ático para poder decorar para Navidad y su casa estaba infestada de polvo, polillas y pequeñas creaturas que aun no habían identificado.

Por fin termino de poner en orden los pergaminos escritos por su amiga. No sabía cuanto la iba a extrañar hasta que llegó la primera noche de ausencia. No se había dado cuenta que tan acostumbrado estaba a dormir con ella, a despertarse a su lado y a tenerla cerca en cualquier momento; le tomo casi tres semanas adaptarse a que no estuviera ahí con él. Ahora no sabía en donde estaba, en Rusia suponía, pero según su última carta ya tendría que haber regresado y seis días después aun no había rastro de ella, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa para Navidad.

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando el llanto cesó. Se alarmo por completo, y salió corriendo, la puerta de la alcoba del pequeño estaba abierta. Saco su varita y entro con ella en alto, pero al contrario del peligro que esperaba encontrarse, se topo con algo que definitivamente no había imaginado.

Recargada en la pared, una mochila de excursión verde botella con las iníciales H. J. G. grabadas en hilo de plata que parecía a punto de estallar. Un abrigo negro tan grueso y aparentemente tan pesado que bien podría haber pertenecido a Hagrid, una chaqueta blanca al igual que la bufanda, un gorro de lana aun con residuos de nieve. De espaldas a él estaba la persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo, sus botas de excursión negras algo mojadas, un pantalón de pana café completamente arrugado, un suéter color crema de cuello alto, sus enmarañados rizos. Tarareaba una lenta melodía en lo que él identifico como alemán, meciendo de un lado a otro a Teddy, quien estaba tranquilo a punto de quedarse dormido. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta viéndolos, esperándola.

Unos cuantos minutos después vio como recostaba con sumo cuidado a su ahijado en la cuna, acariciando un poco su cabello y entonces volteo hacia el. Sus ojos cafés brillaban como en antaño, la sonrisa era amable y sincera… estaba de vuelta, era la misma de antes, y sin embargo también habían sutiles diferencias. La profundidad de su mirada denotaba madurez y sabiduría, algo que solo se podía adquirir con el paso de la vida. Esa guerra los había hecho crecer mucho mas rápido de lo que debían. Pero además mostraban tranquilidad, algo que no se identificaba en esos orbes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Estaba seguro que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo; pudo leer claramente el _hola _que marcaron sus labios y fue lo último que necesito para ir hacia ella. Cubrió la distancia del cuarto con largos pasos y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo y girándola en el aire. Ella suspiro conteniendo un grito para no despertar al niño que acababa de dormir. La beso en ambas mejillas repetidamente, sintiendo su piel fría pero igual de suave como la recordaba. El aroma familiar de fresas, tinta y pergamino. La había extrañado tanto… la había añorado desde el mismo día en que se había ido.

Por fin la tenía en casa.


	13. Intrusos Inesperados

**_Intrusos Inesperados_**

Había llegado muy temprano por la mañana dispuesta a preparar un gran desayuno para Harry, sería una buena forma de agradecerle que hubiera cuidado a Teddy. Además, aunque no dudaba de sus habilidades culinarias, sabía perfectamente que desde que Hermione había iniciado su viaje él no comía como era debido.

Entro silenciosamente tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar el molesto cuadro de su tía que delataría su presencia en la casa; tarea que le resultaba algo difícil debido a las bolsas que traía. Iba a entrar a la cocina cuando se percato que Grimmauld no estaba en completo silencio, se escuchaban murmullos provenientes del estudio; dejo los víveres en el suelo y puso su varita en alto preguntándose quien habría podido pasar por todas las protecciones. Camino sigilosamente esperando sorprender al intruso, la luz se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta, se acerco para poder ver por la pequeña hendidura y la sorprendida fue ella.

La chimenea estaba prendida, había dos tazas olvidadas de té sobre el escritorio, y el estudio, que siempre estaba arreglado, ahora se encontraba lleno de un centenar de artefactos distintos: muebles, estatuas, botellas de vino, ropas, túnicas, pinturas, libros, decenas de libros, parecería que tendrían que abrir otra biblioteca; y más objetos que parecían no caber.

Y en medio de toda esa jungla estaban los dueños de las risas, parada con su cabello revuelto como siempre estaba la chica… no la mujer que se había ido desde hacía unos meses, enfatizando con ademanes y gestos lo que estaba relatando; en la silla frente a ella se encontraban el dueño de la casa y su pequeño invitado sentado en sus piernas, costaba trabajo decir quien estaba mas atento, ninguno perdía detalle de la historia que les estaban contando, ni de los movimientos que Hermione realizaba; ambos estaban maravillados, la gran sonrisa y el brillo en la mirada de Harry así como el amarillo chillante del cabello de su nieto los delataban.

Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, ahora su familia estaría completa para Navidad.

**_Kari Kauffman_**


	14. Protocolo de los Padrinos

_**Protocolo de los Padrinos**_

No podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa, aunque no había tenido tiempo de mostrarlo. Apenas en la mañana estaba desayunando en Grimmauld con Andromeda, Teddy y Harry, cuando en la sobremesa la antigua perteneciente de los Black había comentado cuanto le habría encantado que la primera Navidad de su nieto fuera con sus dos padrinos. Y fue ahí cuando empezó todo, su amigo había dicho que aun tenía todo ese día para poder hacerlo; que solo era cuestión de juntar lo necesario y listo.

Así es que para las nueve de la mañana ambos adultos habían salido de la casa dejando al pequeño Teddy a su cuidado; para el mediodía Andromeda había vuelto diciendo que encontró el lugar perfecto para hacer la ceremonia, traía consigo una bolsa con túnicas nuevas para todos. Una hora después llego Harry con la noticia que ya tenía un funcionario del Ministerio.

Para las tres de la tarde se encontraban en un pueblo cerca de Godric's Hollow, en el mismo lugar en donde habían apadrinado a Nymphadora Tonks.

Hermione observaba el lugar con el fin de apaciguar sus nervios, su amigo aun estaba arreglándose y Andromeda estaba terminando con su nieto. El edificio era de un piso, tanto por afuera como por adentro parecía una iglesia católica muggle pero sin el altar y la cruz. Los vitrales multicolores que adornaban filtraban la luz de la tarde dando un espectáculo de colores y formes que seguro entretendrían al pequeño. Se sentía como con su túnica blanca de bordes plateados, por debajo usaba la ropa muggle más formal que encontró.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada- se tensó un poco al sentir dos manos en sus hombros, pero al reconocer la voz de Harry se relajo de inmediato y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Volteo para verlo, vestía una túnica a juego con la de ella, y solo por que la ocasión lo ameritaba había cambiado sus incondicionales vaqueros por ropa de vestir; lo analizo detenidamente, con toda la adrenalina entre su llegada y la ceremonia no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Había crecido un poco más en su ausencia, seguía siendo delgado, pero ya estaba adquiriendo más tono muscular, estaba dejando atrás ese niño escuálido para tomar la forma de un hombre, y uno muy atractivo. Su cabello siempre revuelto era algunos centímetros más largos, como siempre en esa época del año, alborotado en la parte de atrás. Sus ojos verdes, detrás de las gafas, brillaban de manera espectacular, su sonrisa tranquila y sincera; las ligeras cicatrices en su rostro le daban cierto aire de madurez. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le llamaba la atención era esa aura de paz que ahora proyectaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el funcionario del Ministerio, Anthony Ipswich, que solo había accedido a realizar la ceremonia por tratarse del niño que venció. Se acerco a ellos cruzando la distancia en largos pasos.

-Señor Potter, ¿esta todo listo?- él solo asintió, el agente del Ministerio se sentó y saco un par de pergaminos- Solo para confirmar, el nombre de la guardiana del infante es Andromeda Black, hija de Cygnus Black y Duella Rosier; y es la abuela del niño. El nombre del niño, es Theodore Remus Lupin, hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus John Lupin. Ahora bien el futuro padrino, es decir usted, es Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans, designado para fungir como tal por los padres… Bien si no hay nada más que agregar…-

-Sí, el nombre de la madrina, Hermione Jane Granger…- antes de que pudiera seguir Ipswich lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Señor Potter, pero al menos de que la Señorita Granger sea su esposa o pariente del pequeño, no puedo incluirla- Harry bufo molesto.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que esta clase de ceremonia crea un vínculo muy fuerte entre los participantes, un lazo irrompible, es por eso que los padres normalmente eligen a familiares o amigos muy cercanos para este tipo de responsabilidad; mágicamente hablando la unión que se da en esta ceremonia esta al mismo nivel que el de un enlace de matrimonio. Los ahijados y padrinos quedan conectados en un nivel muy profundo, tan intenso que ha habido ocasiones en el que sus signaturas mágicas se combinan. Me extraña que la Señora Tonks no les haya dicho nada-

-¿Y hay alguna regla que prohíba que una pareja que no este casada apadrine a un niño?- preguntó poniéndose a un lado de su amigo.

-No, pero…-

-Entonces si los adultos dispuestos a tomar parte están completamente conscientes de los alcances que puede tener este ritual y aun así están dispuestos a realizarlo, no por que alguien los haya designado, sino por que realmente se preocupan y quieren al niño en cuestión, y están decididos a cuidarlo, protegerlo y ayudar a criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo sin importar que estén casados o no, ¿No habría ningún problema cierto? Además de que si a estas dos personas las une un lazo de amistad desde los once años y juntos han enfrentado trolls, sirenas, tritones, duendes, boggarts, hombres lobo, gigantes, dragones, duendes, basiliscos, serpientes, dementores, mortífagos, peligros que nadie imaginaria ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas y al mago mas temible de nuestra era, ¿También ayuda no?- Anthony Ipswich jamás se había sentido tan intimidado en toda su vida le costo un poco recobrar el habla, y a la hora de pasar saliva sintió la garganta cerrada.

-Si… ciertamente eso ayuda señorita… Si me disculpa iré a preparar todo… Hermione Jane Granger, descendiente de muggles ¿cierto?- vieron al regordete funcionario ir hacia el pequeño atrio, ella rodo los ojos exasperada viendo la mueca divertida de su amigo, ninguno dijo nada, pero después de unos minutos ambos empezaron a reír suavemente.

-¡Estamos listos!- escucharon la voz de Andromeda, ella iba ataviada en una túnica azul claro, mientras que las ropas de Teddy hacían juego con las de ellos; se acerco a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo sabías verdad?- preguntó Harry mientras la viuda de Tonks acomodaba a su nieto en los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Que la pareja de padrinos debe de estar casada?... Sí- terminó y ahora acomodaba unos mechones castaños- Pero también se que ustedes son las únicas personas que conozco que poseen una conexión tan especial que solo el amor verdadero logra- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se dirigió a saludar al funcionario.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse con una sonrisa nerviosa, encontrándose con las mejillas sonrosadas en el rostro del otro.

**_Kari Kauffman_**


	15. La Ceremonia

_**La Ceremonia**_

Prestaba completa atención a cada una de las palabras dichas por Anthony Ipswich, volteo a su derecha para ver a su ahijado en brazos de su amiga y luego levanto la mirada percatándose de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione mientras esta lo miraba, él sonrió apenado pasándose la mano por el cabello y dejándola en su nuca, ni siquiera en la clases de Mc Gonagall mostraba ese grado de concentración.

-Señor Potter…- escucho su nombre, y volteó hacia el funcionario, por la forma que lo miraba dedujo que ya le habría hablado un par de veces.

-Disculpe- Ipswich rodó los ojos exasperado…

-Le pregunte que si trae la prenda que se usara para finalizar la unión-

-¿La prenda?- detrás de él escucho a Andromeda tratando de someter su risa.

-Sí la prenda, la pieza de joyería…-

Volteó hacia atrás notando como la abuela de su ahijado se esforzaba en contenerse de reír abiertamente; nervioso volteó a su derecha esperando que Hermione tuviera una respuesta; la vio negar suavemente mientras le extendía a Teddy, el lo tomó y espero, su amiga metió sus manos a la bolsa de su túnica y saco una caja de terciopelo negro alargada; la abrió mostrando una cadena larga de platino y diamantes, de esta colgaba un dije de una luna en cuarto menguante, con un toque de su varita la luna comenzó a cambiar de colores y empezaba a crecer hasta convertirse en una luna llena y luego el ciclo volvía a empezar. Se acerco a ellos y con cuidado puso cadena alrededor del cuello del pequeño. Con la cercanía pudo notar que tenía algo grabado, se acerco un poco más para poder leer lo que decía…

"_La familia no solo es un lazo de sangre, sino un lazo de amor" _

Una cálida sensación lo lleno en el pecho, Andromeda también lo leyó por encima de su hombro y fue a abrazar a Hermione.

-Bien podemos continuar, recuesten al pequeño por favor- Harry acostó al pequeño en su canasto frente a ellos- Ahora pongan su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Teddy y la derecha a la altura de su pecho… del de usted señor Potter… Bien- Anthony y Andromeda sacaron sus varitas y con estas empezaron a trazar un ocho alrededor de los tres- A partir de hoy, Theodore Remus Lupin, hijo de Remus John Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks serás ahijado de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger-

-Yo, Andromeda Black Tonks, como abuela y guardiana, doy mi completa autorización y bendición para este acto, estamos a punto de realizar una unión basada en el amor y en la comprensión-

-Desde hoy, yo, Harry James Potter seré tu padrino y tú serás mi ahijado, prometo guiar tus pasos con cariño y comprensión-

-Desde hoy, yo, Hermione Jane Granger, seré tu madrina y tú serás mi ahijado, prometo ser tu ejemplo cotidiano de lealtad y comprensión, de respeto, responsabilidad y entrega- una halo dorado empezaba a bañarlos.

-Que esta unión no sea solo de por vida, sino que dure mas allá de la eternidad- terminaron al unisonó, cerro los ojos para evitar que el fuerte destello de la luz lo lastimara; no pudo evitar sonreír pues una sensación de paz lo envolvió, abrió los ojos viendo su mano encima de la cabeza de su ahijado, una mas delicada se posaba a su lado, poso la suya encima de la de ella y automáticamente entrelazaron los dedos.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, felicidades; oficialmente Teddy Lupin es su ahijado- concluyo Anthony Ipswich, ante la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	16. En el Valle de Godric

_**En el Valle de Godric**_

Todo era muy extraño, o como acababa de decir Hermione, todo tenía un tono surrealista, parecía como si hubiera sido una vida atrás que habían estado frente a ese mismo monumento en el centro de Godric's Hollow, pero en realidad había sido hace apenas un año.

Era igual que la última vez, iba con una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y melancolía, y sin embargo todo era diferente, esta sería la primera vez que iría como él mismo, como Harry Potter, no como un extraño que iba caminando por la acera. Vio como su acompañante se hincaba frente a la escultura, y con su varita añadía una inscripción mas a las palabras de aliento puestas a lo largo de esos dieciocho años, se hinco a su lado para poder leer lo que había escrito.

_Juntos hasta el fin. Por fin lo logramos. H. J. G._

Volteo a verla y le ofreció una gran sonrisa, se levanto y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a parase. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie siguieron el recorrido de ese día. No es que hubieran abandonado a Andromeda y a su ahijado, de hecho habían acordado que esa noche, Nochebuena, la pasarían juntos, solo ellos cinco. Temprano en la mañana de Navidad, ellos dos volverían a la Madriguera (le habían dicho a Kreacher que los esperara en casa de los Weasley) y Andromeda llevaría por primera vez a Teddy a conocer a Narcissa, y sorprendentemente también a Draco Malfoy. No lo llevaría a la casa de los Malfoy, sino que habían acordado de verse en Londres y pasar el día en la ciudad.

Ahora deberían estar buscando los regalos, pero de eso ya habían terminado hace mucho, así que con el tiempo de sobra Hermione le había dicho que tenía una gran idea; le tendió la mano y sin preguntarle siquiera de que se trataba él se la tomo y puso la mente en blanco, segundos después habían aparecido en la entrada de Godric's Hollow.

Esta vez se tomaron el tiempo para recorrer el pequeño poblado, habían comido un refrigerio en un rústico café; habían caminado por los vecindarios cuidando de no resbalarse en los caminos empedrados; divertidos habían ayudado a unos niños en el parque a terminar su hombre de nieve y él incluso había cedido su bufanda, ahora lo lamentaba.

Una vez mas se detenían, esta vez frente a su casa, el hogar que solo disfruto unos meses, tiempo del cual no tenía memoria alguna, sintió como su garganta se cerraba e inconscientemente le hecho la culpa al frío y a la nieve, se froto los brazos y cerro mas su abrigo en la altura de su cuello. Sintió como el viento gélido le lastimaba alrededor de los ojos y entonces supo que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salirse; y como siempre saltando a su ayuda antes de que se lo pidiera, sintió a Hermione aferrándose a su brazo, ella se paro en la punta de sus pies y deposito un beso en su mejilla, volteo a verla para encontrarse una cristalizada mirada café. No necesito que le explicase nada, lo leía claramente: _Harry tus padres te amaron, _el asintió, lo sabía, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, ambos habían cedido su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se alejaron de ahí lentamente, le paso la mano por los hombros y la acerco mas a él mismo, ella lo regaño como en antaño, hablando de lo descuidado que fue al darle su bufanda a esos niños, sintió como se movía por debajo de su brazo y luego vio como sus dos manos subían hasta su cuello, antes de que pudiera objetar y decirle que se quedara con su bufanda, que le podría dar un resfriado, ella simplemente le dijo que aun estaba aclimatada al invierno ruso, que el suéter de cuello alto y el abrigo de piel que llevaba era suficiente para ella; sabía que discutir sería en vano así que la volvió a pegar su cuerpo dejando que el brazo de ella lo rodeara de la cintura. Solo les faltaba una parada, la más difícil de la tarde.

Llegaron a la Iglesia, detrás de esta como era tradicional en esos pueblos estaba el cementerio. Caminaron entre las tumbas y lapidas, en esta ocasión pararían en más de una estela.

Empezaron frente al nombre de Ignotus Peverell, vio a Hermione, como siempre elegantemente, mover su varita y cuatro flores hicieron su aparición dos rojas y una dos amarillas…

-Crisantemos, significan nobleza y honestidad- la siguiente fue la placa de mármol en la que se leía el nombre de Ariana Dumbledore; una vez mas la varita de su amiga se movió y un bonito arreglo de tres flores distintas, todas ellas blancas, aparecieron, el solo pudo reconocer las rosas- Rosas, Lirios y Azahares significan pureza e inocencia- caminaron solo dos filas mas y se encontró con rectángulo de mármol blanco que tenía grabado el nombre de sus padres y la frase _El ultimo enemigo que hay que vencer es la muerte._

Se quedaron los dos solemnemente frente a ellos, esta vez Hermione no hizo el hechizo de inmediato, se agacho y empezó a limpiar con sumo cuidado las hierbas que aun con la nieve se podían ver, cuando hubo terminado se levanto y como un año atrás había hecho entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y le dio un apretón, el se lo devolvió.

Platico en silencio con ellos, les contó lo mas que pudo, como por fin habían terminado con Voldemort, de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, de los funerales y servicios, de la remodelación de Grimmauld Place, de Andromeda y Teddy, del viaje de Hermione, de la ceremonia de la que habían sido parte ayer y de los planes que tenían para esa noche. Les pidió que saludaran a Sirius y George, que les dijeran a Remus y Tonks que no se preocuparan por su hijo, que le agradecieran a Snape y a Moody y que esperaba que Dumbledore y su hermana se hubieran reencontrado. Cuando termino, estaba empezando a oscurecer, Hermione había acomodado la cabeza en su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, creyó que se había dormido, pero en cuanto la escucho murmurar un apenas audible gracias supo que ella también había estado hablando con ellos. Antes de irse la vio hacer un círculo en el aire y una corona de rosas de navidad descendía levemente sobre la estela de sus padres. Volteo a verla, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos cafés, pero su sonrisa siempre amable se apoderaba de su rostro, la giro para abrazarla; se quedaron en los brazos del otro por unos minutos antes de emprender el camino de vuelta, seguro ya los estarían esperando.

**_Kari Kauffman_**


	17. Navidad en Devon

_**Navidad en Devon**_

-¡Claro que no dije eso!- exclamó una indignada Hermione aunque tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que sí, y tu lo sabes, yo solo lo repito tal y como fue… ¿_Como prendo fuego?, no tengo cerillos conmigo_- trato de imitar Harry modulando un par de tonos su voz, pero no lo logro haciendo que su amiga riera sin parar.

Bajo su copa de vino rápidamente y subió su servilleta cuidando que nada se saliera de su boca a causa de la risa, después de todo era una perfecta dama y reír a carcajadas en la mesa era una muestra de falta de educación, mucho mas si dicha acción era acompañada de partículas liquidas o solidas de lo que acababa de ingerir; pero es que lo que le estaba contando Harry era realmente divertido.

Estaban en el restaurante de una pequeña posada en Devon, un pueblo al que le tenía mucho cariño por diversas razones, fue ahí donde Ted le había pedido matrimonio, fue ahí donde se casaron, fue ahí donde se entero que estaba embarazada, ahí habían apadrinado a su hija; el día anterior habían hecho la misma ceremonia en el mismo lugar con Teddy y hoy estaba celebrando la primer Nochebuena con su pequeña familia; el sentimiento era agridulce, por un lado la nostalgia de no tener a Ted a su lado; el dolor incontenible que sabía nunca la abandonaría después de perder a Nymphadora; esa pequeña culpa que sentía, pues bien sabía que si Harry y Hermione estaban ahí era gracias a como habían resultado las cosas, un par de padres muertos y los otros sin memoria al otro lado del mundo. Pero también estaban lo positivo, su nueva luz, Teddy con su inquebrantable sonrisa y curiosidad natural; la esperanza de reconciliar los errores del pasado con Narcissa; el ejemplo de fe y entrega que era Hermione y el icono del resurgimiento que representaba Harry, pues alguien que había vivido todo lo que él y a pesar de eso podía reír sinceramente y amar de la forma en que el lo hacía era digno de admirar.

Bebió un sorbo de su vino y después se volteó para limpiar a su nieto, quien ya había decidido que era más divertido enterrar las manos en el puré de papa que intentar comerlo. Una vez más dirigió su vista a sus acompañantes, aun bromeaban con la anécdota de sus antiguos tiempos en el Colegio; eran verdaderamente un caso insólito; los dos adultos frente a ella, aun no deberían de serlo, apenas tenían dieciocho y diecinueve años y sin embargo las situaciones por las que habían pasado sobrepasaban a lo que muchas personas del triple de su edad habían vivido. Eran una mezcla de juventud y experiencia; la falta de arrugas y canas eran compensadas con cicatrices en el cuerpo y madurez en la mirada; las de ella eran visibles en los brazos, la del cuello que se tocaba ausentemente cuando pensaba o estaba preocupada, otra que no sabía si era una sola o eran dos, pero bajaba en diagonal desde su hombro derecho y terminaba del lado izquierdo de su abdomen, sabía que había mas, no solo físicas sino también emocionales; sabía que él igual tenía por todo el cuerpo, pero a la vista de todos tenía la que le había dado la fama y jamás lo abandonaría.

Alzó su copa y la golpeo ligeramente con el cuchillo, atrayendo la atención del pequeño metamorfomago y del dúo, en el cual Harry besaba las mejillas de una Hermione que fingía estar furiosa, ambos voltearon a prestarle atención.

-Hace unos años jamás me hubiera imaginado pasar una Navidad, o bueno una cena de Nochebuena sin Ted y Nymphadora; el año pasado solo pedía que Dora, Ted y Remus vivieran para ver la luz de un nuevo día; hace unos meses ni siquiera pensaba en este día, festejar era lo último que me pasaba por la mente- los miro con una sonrisa, su nieto ya descansaba en las piernas de Hermione- Y hoy estoy aquí, con un recuerdo viviente, no solo de mi hija, si no de mi esposo y mi yerno; y con dos magníficos seres humanos, que poco a poco se han ido involucrando en mi vida y en la de mi nieto; nunca creí que pudiera tener a mi familia reunida de nuevo, pero con ustedes aquí se que la tengo-

Los ojos cafés, aunque empañados, no soltaron lágrima alguna ambos sabían lo que implicaban esas palabras, lo que significaba la familia para ella, con el _'problema' _de sus padres; Harry levantó su copa, pasó la otra mano por la cabeza de Teddy, luego tomo la de su amiga y besó el dorso de su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo, ella se la devolvió, la soltó y fue hacia ella y sin decir nada la abrazó. Al principio la agarro desprevenida, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño, el ser criada como una Black había limitado su experiencia con ese tipo de acciones tan espontaneas. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para sentir otro par de brazos alrededor de ella y un pequeño grito de emoción por parte del pequeño.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


End file.
